Dimension battle
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer sentence to another dimension has far more consequence than expect are heroes face a war un heard Formerly on Archive of our own but I decided to restart and change it
1. Chapter 1

[from 13.02 Explosions in the Apocalypse World as Lucifer and Mary meet Michael]  
MICHAEL: You should be dead.  
LUCIFER: And who are you?  
MICHAEL: Don't you know me, brother?  
LUCIFER: Michael?  
[they fight as Mary watches on until Michael gains the upper hand]  
LUCIFER: What are you gonna do? Kill me?  
MICHAEL: Maybe I need you.  
[from 13.06, Jack stands in the doorway between the library and the war room in the bunker]  
JACK: Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt.  
[clip of Jack using his power, accidentally killing the security guard]  
JACK: No.  
[from 13.01 Jack screaming using his power to throw Sam and Dean in his nursery]  
JACK: I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm just another monster. I can't make the world a better place, not like this. And I know that if I stay, I'm gonna hurt you.  
SAM: Jack, listen...  
JACK: I have to go.  
CASTIEL: No, Jack.  
[Jack blasts TFW back with his power]  
JACK: I'm so sorry.  
NOW  
[A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, "The Devil's Throat" at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his "my way or the highway" quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when He banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite His pissiness and His massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael's hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all His toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: While I was in your head, I saw what you're afraid of– Of your dark half taken you over So after I'm done, you'll be left here, alone, in agony, forever. n darkness  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?  
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer's hanging cage, we see it's lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, and then leaves the room]  
LUCIFER: Aah!  
[ Screaming ]  
[ Screaming continues ]  
TITLE CARD  
[Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who's working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.  
[Dean stands up]  
DEAN: All right. Well, let's go.  
CASTIEL: Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger.  
DEAN: So introduce me. Then I'm not a stranger. I'll bring a six-pack.  
CASTIEL: Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this.  
[Cas walks toward the war room]  
DEAN: Don't do anything stupid.  
[Dean reluctantly sits back down with Sam as we hear Cas climb the stairs and leave through the front door]  
SAM: All right.  
DEAN: I guess we're stuck in idle.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple of hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills. They're– they're more ritualistic, like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something.  
[cut to Asmodeus's clasped hands as he sits on the throne in Crowley's old throne room, meditatively chanting with his eyes closed until he's interrupted by a demon]  
ASMODEUS: Jack... Jack... Jack...  
DEMON: Lord Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Does no one think of knockin'?  
DEMON: I have news of The Jack.  
ASMODEUS: What is it?  
DEMON: There is no news of The Jack. We've exhausted all our resources.  
ASMODEUS: How is this possible? This is an entity of immense power, and yet, I detect nothing. The Winchesters are doing a masterful job of cloaking him.  
DEMON: I doubt that since they don't have the Jack anymore, either.  
ASMODEUS: Say what?  
DEMON: We have a Hunter on the payroll who says the Winchesters themselves are in a panic to find him.  
ASMODEUS: Well, if they're not protecting the Nephilim, then who is?  
[Cut to lightning and thunder in the Apocalypse World, as Lucifer is manhandled to stand before Michael]  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometimes, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
Lucifer you mean to earth because You need...  
Michael well yes but That isn't what I meant  
Michael, there is a spell that will make me able to do things that the only dad Knows  
Lucifer you plan on becoming Dad  
Michael, I'm dad already this will increase my power  
Lucifer and how will you do such a thing on this dead world  
Michael with this world greatest mind  
doors bang open  
Kevin walks in I found the spell and the ingredients now we just need what you destroy and no way to get  
Michael that is untrue I have an archangel ready  
Kevin than give me his and your grace  
Lucifer what no Kevin don't help him he is evil  
Kevin aren't you the devil Besides if I do this mom gets into heaven  
Lucifer quiets if you ...Michael punches him then cutthroat and takes a quarter of grace from Lucifer here prophet now mind  
Michael cuts throat and takes a quarter hands grace to the prophet  
Lucifer what are you doing  
Michael the spell requires two archangels from different worlds to contain the spell if one dies after than the spell is transferred to one so after this I will kill you and take your power  
Lucifer struggles Michael punches him again  
Kevin combines the ingredients  
I kombineerida teadmisi ja võimsus tablets kaks  
Light erupts from the tablets and hits Lucifer and Michael they shake as power enters them both  
Michael good now the grace of an archangel to take your world and your son  
Lucifer no Mis võim sees I...  
Michael punches him  
Lucifer falls back Michael cuts throat and gives grace

KEVIN: It's ready.  
LUCIFER: Kevin, what are you doing, getting mixed up with Michael?  
KEVIN: I don't have a choice. I'm a prophet, so I serve God, but there's no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don't have a choice because I'm a prophet.  
LUCIFER: Idiot. Can't you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm confused. Aren't you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster? And besides, Michael's taking me with him to paradise world so I can meet hot women.  
LUCIFER: I'm sorry. What?  
[The door bangs open and Michael storms in]  
MICHAEL: This better work.  
KEVIN: Okay, the disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated Megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before. but I can't promise 100%.  
MICHAEL: Just do it.  
Kevin okay Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
[Kevin chants and pours the bit of Lucifer's grace into the spell bowl. As he finishes the contents of the bowl shift from glowing white to orange, and a portal rips open behind Lucifer. It pulses once, taking everyone off guard but giving Lucifer an opening to fight back. He knocks aside his guards and makes a running leap for the portal, which seals shut in a burst of light the moment he crosses through  
Michael what hmm doesn't matter thanks to this I can just create archangels hell I can even increase my power  
Kevin wow one being  
Michael, you failed me bye now  
Kevin no no  
Michael waves hand  
Kevin screams as white light burns him apart  
Michael good thanks now to connect the power  
[Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk, a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is, stopping random pedestrians to ask.]  
LUCIFER: Ouch. What is this? Cincinnati? Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? Just a moment of your time, sir, 'cause I-I don't know where...  
WOMAN (stepping around Lucifer): Oh, my God. When are they ever gonna get those people off the street?  
LUCIFER: Excuse me? "Those people?"  
WOMAN (to her friend who is absorbed in her phone and paying no attention anyway): No eye contact, Beverly.  
LUCIFER (pushing back in front of the woman): You have no idea who you're talking to, lady.  
WOMAN (dismissively handing Lucifer some cash): Here. And don't go spending it on drugs now.  
[Lucifer tosses the cash over his shoulder, indignant]  
LUCIFER: I'm Lucifer.  
[Lucifer snaps his fingers, but nothing happens, to his dismay. He tries a different two-handed gesture, which also does nothing.] LUCIFER: Ha! Huh!  
WOMAN: Honey, you're not Lucifer. My ex-husband's Lucifer.  
[She pushes past Lucifer with her friend and walks away. Lucifer lets her go, examining his own hands, confused that nothing continues to happen and his power is weak to non-existent for the time being]  
LUCIFER: Ah! hmm power low the sun will heal me but not enough time with what is coming I need to full Light flashes through his eyes as he comes through his knowledge and he finds only one spell  
Lucifer Michael will have done this too so ingredients are in one of my crypts  
Lucifer teleports to crypt gathers spell  
Lucifer okay I'm sorry I don't see another option dad I'm sorry  
( Michael stands in the same spot in his world chants the same words ) mis võim minu sees ma siduda ennast loomist ja vannun, et kaitsta ja teenida seda ja võimu ma suurendada oma Koos tahet  
isa ( both Michael, and Lucifer wings appear on his back and millions upon millions attach themselves to the wings bone structure )  
Lucifer gasp


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Light's God sighs as he looks over to his sister as he says '' Crap sister you know I could never fight my brothers what do I do ''. Amara frowns as she says '' Brother I will never surrender so I hope you have a plan ''. Chuck thinks for minutes as he says '' You know I am the God of This and Hand of fate world I think I should combine the two and Agree to merger with Dimension Battle world you should do the same with the Darkness from the Dimension Battle world and then you can have Dean since those two worlds the Dean's will Merge and once that is done we can Merge with The Empty Promise God and Amara which will change a lot in those worlds and perhaps allow us both to finally be happy''.

Frowning Amara Agrees so they do the plan and Merge with each of the worlds then they merge with Empty promises self ... The Michaels and others who merge gain either a power boost or there were more angels


End file.
